Too Little Too Late, Too Much Too Soon
by Mistress of the Snow
Summary: Okay, I know what you're thinking...why did I resume that story on a different user? Because my best friend doesn't approve of kissing before marriage so I wanted to publish it where she wouldn't have to read it. Elsa is concealing, trying to not feel any emotions, but that's rather hard when Hiccup, who ran away, appears and begins to attract her attention.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry I didn't update sooner, been pretty busy. Well, here's the chapter! Enjoy and review is all u ask.**

"Papa, I'm scared! Anna almost found out about my powers because the door was frozen." The King of Arendelle and the Queen bit their lips and looked helplessly at their daughter, who was trembling in fear and holding her hands as if they were poisonous. Her eyes were wide and fearful, and she hadn't been eating much either so her frame was even skinnier than normal.

"Elsa, try not having feelings. Don't feel it, remember?" The King said, and Elsa looked down at her hands. She took a deep breath, then pulled her hands to her side, clenching them into fists and her eyes grew less wide.

"There now, you see? That helps." The queen moved towards her daughter, but Elsa stepped back, crying,

"No! Don't touch me! I'll just hurt you."

This unhappy family was the Royal family of Arendelle, the young woman was the future queen of Arendelle, and this is her story.

**Two years later.**

Hiccup has been flying aimlessly for two years, not knowing what he was looking for, and is now flying from the neighboring kingdom of corona where he had been in the woods for 1 year. He has heard of the kingdom of Arendelle, and intends to be there for the festival of fall.

Elsa had been having more and more trouble controlling her powers, especially as she was experiencing the monthly crisis all girls experience. Elsa was currently standing before her window staring out at the people below, bustling around happily, preparing for the Autumn festival. She turned when she heard the door open and beheld her mother. She smiled weakly, and turned back to the window.

"Elsa, your Father and I agree that you've shown maturity lately, concealing your powers so well, and that you can go on a ride out in the wood today. No one will go with you, since a volley of guards seem to just make you nervous, but we trust that if danger should come, you will remember your sword training and protect yourself." Elsa turned back to her mother, and her eyes glimmered with the most emotion the Queen had seen in 2 years. Elsa smiled and replied quietly,

"Thank you, mother. I would enjoy that." The Queen smiled, then patted her daughter's arm.

"You may start out right now if you like, and you can stay out as long as you like." Elsa nodded and waited for her mother to leave before changing into her riding outfit. She never had servants attend her because she preferred to dress herself, and she was afraid of freezing them. Little did she know how much that ride would change her life.

**Cliffie! BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I did _not_ expect this story to get such a good reception! Thanks so much people!**

**I'm sorry, but no, I can't make this Hiccstrid. I've practically promised myself to write mainly Hiccelsa stories because of the great lack of them. Icecrystal1999 has some good Hiccstrid stories though. Try them out. **

** And the reason why I didn't put the other chapter on this...I forgot. *Blushes..* Sorry.**

Elsa rode fast through the woods, feeling free for the first time in a really long time. Suddenly, when she was in a field on a hill between forests, something crashed down before her, making her horse rear and Elsa fell forward off her horse. She was faced by a huge black dragon, and a young man her own age. She shrieked and backed away, trying to get away without showing her powers. The big dragon reared and began breathing fire. The young man got up quickly and stood in front of Elsa, trying to calm the dragon, but he didn't. The young man groaned and asked Elsa,

"Hi I'm Hiccup what's your name? Quick!"

"E-Elsa."

"Okay Elsa, I don't want you to get angry at this because it's the only way he'll see that you're a friend." Hiccup turned around, grabbed Elsa's waist and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Elsa immediately pulled away, but it appeared to work, because the dragon calmed, and stared at Elsa, watching her.

"I am so sorry about that. That's not how I normally introduce myself. I just didn't want you to, you know..die." Elsa had been rubbing her lips since she pulled away, and she paused to look up at Hiccup. She tucked her hands behind her back and said, blushing,

"I-it's o-ok. I-it-do you want.." Elsa almost never stuttered like this and...it was embarrassing.

"So who exactly are you?" Hiccup asked. Elsa bit her lip and replied,

"I'm Elsa Reginam. Who are you?"

"I'm uh,...Hiccup Haddock. So do you want to be friends?" The question had come out of the blue, but Elsa had, strangely enough, hoped for it. She twisted her fingers and smiled a half smile.

"I think we should, I mean, you just kissed me." Hiccup chuckled awkwardly, and ran his hand through his hair, and said stutteringly,

"I d-don't want to force you into anything, I mean you seem like a really nice girl." Elsa looked surprised; no one had ever said this to her.

"No, I want to be friends." Elsa calmed Hiccup down, and then turned when she felt something nudge her leg. She crouched down when she saw it was the dragon and he sniffed her gloved hand.

"Uh, he wants you to take off the glove." Hiccup said, and Elsa stiffened. Then she breathed deeply and pulled off one glove, letting Toothless shove his nose against it, feeling the leathery skin against her extremely delicate white hand. She re-gloved her hand, then pet Toothless, rubbing under his chin, making him rub against her. Normally Elsa would rather not have gotten dirty, but right now she didn't care. She laughed softly, and stood, then Toothless rubbed against her, shoving her against Hiccup, who caught her awkwardly and stood her up again.

"Uh, he's really..cute. So, ahem, would you like to walk around? I'm from here, and you're not, so I could show you a few things." Elsa asked, her eyes brightening in hope. Hiccup grinned and nodded.

"So, as we walk, will you tell me your story?" She asked, and Hiccup bit his lip.

"Only if you don't mind that I leave out a few details."

"That's fine. I'll tell you my story afterwards, but without...a few details." Hiccup nodded and began explaining his story, leaving out the fact that he was the Chief's son, and Elsa told her own story, leaving out the fact that she was Princess and her ice powers, just saying she had extreme emotion bursts sometimes that she had to conceal.

"So this waterfall is called Icy Heart." Elsa said as they approached a high falling waterfall with crystal clear waters, spraying a cold mist that often froze the ground in the winter.

"Why is it called that? I mean, it's a beautiful name, but why would they name it Icy Heart?" Elsa decided to tell Hiccup about her powers as if she wasn't the one who had them. She cleared her throat and said,

"It was rumored that when the oldest Princess was young, she had powers that controlled ice and snow, and that her heart was frozen, like ice. When she was eight, they found this waterfall, the royal family did, and the people named it Icy Heart after her heart. It was supposed to honor her, but I have a feeling it sort of hurt her. She, the princess, was closed away from the people because some ancient wise people told them she would be a monster, but the ice powers she's rumoured to have are doubted." Hiccup nodded in understanding, then put his hand in the water.

"Thor's Hammer! That's freezing!" He exclaimed, and Elsa tilted her head in confusion at Hiccup's exclamation.

"Do Vikings always use their gods' names in vain?" She asked, and Hiccup flushed.

"Um, I guess it is kind of...bad." Elsa wrinkled her nose as a warm breeze blew over them, and out of impulse she shot her hands into the water, forgetting that she was wearing her gloves. Hiccup jumped in surprise when Elsa's hands entered the water, and expected her to pull them out immediately, but instead her face relaxed, and she sighed in relief.

"Aren't you freezing?" Hiccup asked after a while, and Elsa jumped, pulling her hands out. She rubbed her gloves together, savoring the coldness, and replied, staring down at her gloves,

"Uh, no? I've always been extremely resilient to the cold." Hiccup lifted his eyebrows for a split second, then turned towards the waterfall.

"So, where are you going to stay?" Elsa asked, breaking the nippy silence.

"I dunno. Probably at the Inn or something." Elsa nodded, rubbing her hands together and unconsciously freezing the water in the gloves, making them dry.

"Um, Hiccup? Could we have our friendship... a secret?" Hiccup looked at her in surprise, and then grinned.

"Sure. That'd be pretty cool." Elsa smiled happily, for the first time in years. Her eyes sparkled happily, and Hiccup grinned, liking the way her eyes lit up in happiness.

"Do you want to meet, tonight?" Hiccup asked, and Elsa looked down at the ground.

"Yes. I'll be at the docks at midnight." She replied, for once not thinking about it before she replied. Hiccup's smile threatened to touch his ears, and he replied,

"Okay, I'll be there too. Well, if you could take me to the village.."

"Actually, my horse ran off when Toothless landed in front of her,..soo..." Hiccup bit his lip and furrowed his brow then he said slowly,

"Do you want a ride on Toothless?" Elsa turned to slowly look at him, and grinned.

"Yes, I would love that." Hiccup put his hands near his mouth, and imitated a Night Fury roar, calling Toothless.

"Get on!" Hiccup encouraged, and Elsa carefully got on, sitting behind the stirrups, but Hiccup gently put his hand on her back, and made her scoot up. He instructed her to put her feet in the stirrups, and he told Toothless,

"Take it easy, okay bud?" While he had spoken to Toothless, Elsa had been studying the stirrups, figuring out how they worked, and she put her ankle down, making the wing flare out in the correct position to take off. Hiccup didn't have time to look surprised before Toothless flew directly up, flying up quickly, and beginning to corkscrew as he reached the clouds. Elsa, normally not one for danger, grabbed the leather straps behind Toothless' head, and leaned forward, her heart racing and a smile forming on her lips. As Toothless swooped down, she put out his prosthetic tail and he put out his wings, swooping just over Hiccup so that Elsa could lean forward and gently whack him on the head. Toothless mounted into the air again, then came in low over the fjords, stopping just before Hiccup. Hiccup's jaw dropped as he saw Elsa's expression, which he had expected to be fear stricken, but was joyful and exhilarated.

"So are you coming or what?" She asked, brushing strands of blonde hair out of her face. Hiccup laughed and responded,

"You might want to hold on." He jumped on Toothless and made him do the stunts that were hardest to stay on. Elsa never even grabbed his waist; she stayed on with perfect balance. She pointed out the village inn, and suggested he land behind it, so that he didn't scare the life out of the innkeeper. After he landed Elsa hugged him in thanks, then ran away, having not made contact with humans in years.

Hiccup stared after her, and shook his head, wondering what in the world was wrong with him.

**Wow, two updates in one day! Hopefully three. Next chapter will have the secret meeting. Til then!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Eep! The meeting is this chapter! I'm as excited as you are! Here's the chapter!**

Elsa turned over in her bed, looking at the clock that shone in the moonlight for the millionth time, and slid quietly out of her covers. She put on a coat that went down to her calves, and buttoned it down the front to her thighs, securing a dagger in a sheath under her coat for safety reasons, not because she didn't trust Hiccup. She wrapped a scarf around her neck, letting the end dangle down her back. She put on calf high boots, and went out on the balcony, thrusting the key into her pocket after locking the doors, then climbed down to the ground, running swiftly and silently to the docks. She sat down on the docks, staring down into the water as she waited for Hiccup, and stared at her reflection, then realized she'd forgotten her gloves. She sighed and forgot about her powers, burying her mind in thoughts of Hiccup, Toothless, and the fun she'd had, as well as the warmth she'd felt whenever she was around him.

"Hey." Someone said behind her, and she turned quickly. She relaxed when she saw it was Hiccup and she smiled.

"Hey." She replied, then felt a strange tingling as Hiccup sat next to her.

"So, what's your station?" Hiccup asked, and Elsa sighed.

"It's...can I wait to tell you?" Hiccup nodded and scooted ever so slightly closer, accidentally touching her hand with his.

"But I will tell you something else. I trust you completely Hiccup, but you can't ever tell anyone about this, okay?" Hiccup looked over at her, then nodded. Elsa held out her hand and a single snowflake appeared above her palm, slowly twirling around. Hiccup stared as she clenched her fist and the snowflake disappeared, then he grabbed her hand, making her jolt at his warmth, and opened her fingers, gently opening them. Elsa shuddered as his warmth filtered through her fingers, so accustomed to solitude and cold, and Hiccup looked up at her in surprise.

"Are you okay?" He asked, running a finger along her index for no reason.

"I'm f-fine. It's just," She breathed deeply and tried to calm her thumping pulse to no avail. "No one has touched me for 8 years. No one has ever touched me l-like this." Hiccup withdrew his fingers slightly and asked,

"Do you mind?" Elsa laughed lightly.

"Definitely..not." Hiccup returned his warm fingers to her cold ones and made Elsa happy by keeping his warmth on her. He traced her slim fingers with one of his, and Elsa felt his gentle, slightly calloused skin rubbing against her extremely sensitive white skin, making her sigh in relief. At two o'clock, Hiccup twisted his fingers, entwining them with hers, and looked out over the moonlit fjords, his shoulder slightly touching hers. Elsa was happier now than she had ever been, and she didn't even feel the ice in her blood. She suddenly breathed in sharply, making Hiccup turn his head towards her.

"I just realized how I can control my powers." She explained and lifted her hand, grabbing his and putting it on her lap. She pulled her dagger out from beneath her coat, and from the bottom of her hair where no one would see it, cut a lock of her hair. She held it in her hand, and a heart shaped ice locket formed around it, an ice chain growing up and linking smoothly. She gently put the necklace in Hiccup's hand and folded his fingers around it.

"It'll never melt, and never break, as long as you wear it." She said, and Hiccup brought the necklace up to his neck, putting it on under his shirt, the ice latch clasping then forming into a link, never to break. Then Hiccup took his own dagger and cut off a lock of hair, giving it to her and telling her via his eyes to make an ice locket for herself. After she did, she put it on, and they both sheathed their daggers. Then Elsa brought up his hand again, and matched her fingers against his, looking at them and savoring the feeling of warmth against cold. Then Hiccup brought down his fingers, and linked them with hers. His lips twitched in a smile; their fingers fit perfectly. When the church bell rang 4:00, Elsa said softly,

"I think we'd better go." Hiccup looked down at their linked fingers and slowly, reluctantly, unwound his from hers.

"Will you come again tomorrow?" He asked, looking in her eyes, and Elsa smiled gently.

"Yes. You come too." Hiccup laughed and replied,

"Don't worry, I will." Elsa got up, with the help of Hiccup, and Elsa ran off, waving as she ran backwards. Hiccup smiled and waved, going back to his rooms at the inn.

For the first time in a long time, Elsa was glad she'd finished her queenly studies so early. (She had had nothing to do, so all day every day, she'd read and practiced for becoming queen one day, so she finished when she was 15, and she had nothing to do all day long except read and practice controlling her powers.) She arose at 2:00 in the afternoon, neglecting to put her gloves on as she turned on the bath. She bathed, singing softly as she did, then when she went down to dinner at five, having taken another nap, her parents met her in their room.

"Elsa, why are you so happy? Is it helping your powers?" Her mother asked and Elsa smiled.

"I found how to control my powers." The King and Queen waited, and Elsa said, not mentioning Hiccup:

"I have to think of my love. My love for you, and Anna, and my happy memories I have with Anna. See, look." She slid off her glove, and make a little swirl of snow. In the middle appeared a tiny snowman, and it said in a super cute voice,

"Hi I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" It disappeared and the King and Queen embraced Elsa.

"That's so wonderful Elsa!" Elsa hugged her parents, and they said, standing back,

"Now we don't have to isolate you from Anna!"

"No, I think we should wait to take away my isolation until my powers are completely steady." She said, sliding on her glove, and her parents nodded in understanding.

"We're so proud of you Elsa." The Queen hugged Elsa again, then they went down to dinner.

**Eep! I love this chapter so much! So what was the word that popped into your head to describe Hiccup's rubbing Elsa's fingers? Loving? Seductive? Curious? Caring? Let me know! See you soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, this HAS to be a record for me. I don't think I've ever updated a story this much in one day! It's awesome! Enjoy!**

_Two years later._

_(Elsa is twenty, as is Hiccup, they've been meeting every night for two years, they've admitted they love each other, and her parents don't die.)_

Elsa slipped out of her room at 11:00 and made her way quickly to the docks. She sat on the edge of her favorite dock that was high up, and overlooked the entire spread of the fjords. Hiccup came soon, sneaking up to her and tickling the back of her neck, making her laugh and turn.

"Hey Hiccup." She greeted, and Hiccup sat down next to her, taking her hand in his and dangling his legs over the edge with Elsa.

"So how's life?" He asked, and Elsa sighed, leaning on his shoulder.

"Same old thing. This is the best part of the entire day." Hiccup smiled and put an arm around her. Elsa entwined her fingers, bare of gloves as they have been around Hiccup.

"I have an idea for what to do tonight." Hiccup said, and Elsa straightened up, looking over and asking,

"What?" Hiccup grinned and pointed down.

"Swimming." Elsa raised her eyebrows and looked down at the fjords. They did look inviting. Elsa stood up and pulled Hiccup up, saying,

"OK! Let me go change first, ok?" Hiccup nodded and Elsa ran into a shed, where she took off her coat, shoes, and nightgown. She used her magic to conjure a modest shift, and bundling her clothes up, ran back to the dock where Hiccup was waiting in another tunic and leggings. Elsa raised her eyebrows and Hiccup explained,

"Toothless got them for me." Elsa laughed and threw her clothes onto the dock, muttering playfully,

"Cheater!" Before Hiccup could do anything she ran forward and jumped off the dock, followed directly by Hiccup, and plunged into the deep waters of the fjords. Elsa twirled and swam very gracefully, as if she'd been swimming since she was born, and when they surfaced, Hiccup asked,

"How do you know to swim so well?"

"I come swimming a lot in the winter, when the water is really cold and I can use my powers without anyone noticing. I used to go swimming a lot with my sister when I was younger, but I hurt her, so we were separated. She used to love the way my powers look underwater." Hiccup grabbed her hand and said,

"Show me." Elsa smiled and dove back underwater. She held out her hand and snow began flurrying around, then she pointed her hands downward and snow whirled up around her, making the water whirl. Then the snow stopped and they surfaced again. Hiccup flung his hair away from his face, then swam with Elsa to the shore.

"Wow, I understand why your sister liked the way it looked. It's beautiful." He said as they climbed back to the docks, and Elsa laughed.

"Thanks. You're the only one other than my sister that liked my powers."

"What happened to your sister?" Hiccup asked softly, and Elsa sat down, as they had reached their dock.

"Well, I guess I can tell you. We were playing once, at night, when we were little. I was eight, and Anna was five. She was jumping from snow pile to snow pile as I made them, then she jumped off one before I could make another, and I slipped, falling backwards. She was falling from so high, I freaked out and sent a bolt of ice to catch her, but it hit her head, and it hurt her. The magical trolls healed her, but she didn't have any memories of my powers because they had to take them." A tear from sad memories rolled down her cheek, and Hiccup grabbed her hand, his warmth, as always, comforting her.

"Elsa?" He asked, and Elsa turned towards him, shifting her body to face him.

"Can I kiss you?" Elsa's eyes widened, then she slowly smiled.

"Yes." She whispered, and Hiccup slowly leaned towards her, gently touching his lips to hers. Hiccup gently pushed her, until she was lying on the dock, and Hiccup was over her, kissing her. He stopped soon, and asked,

"Elsa? Can I marry you?" **  
><strong>

"I will marry you. With my whole heart. But you have to ask my father." Elsa replied, and Hiccup asked,

"And who may be?"

"King Agdar. I'm princess Elsa." Hiccup looked astonished, and he asked,

"Okay, so I just kissed the Princess of Arendelle, and tomorrow I'm going to ask the king of Arendelle for his daughter's hand?"

"Yep, and you're about to kiss her again."

The next afternoon, Elsa was waiting anxiously for Hiccup to arrive, and she met him outside the Throne Room. She entwined her fingers with his, and after introductions etc, Hiccup said,

"King Agdar, I wish for permission to marry your eldest daughter. I am not of royal bloodline."

"Then I cannot let you marry her." Hiccup looked down, but Elsa stepped forward, ignoring her mother's looks and gestures.

"Father, I am in love with him. I have been for two years now."

"Elsa, remember your place." Her father said angrily.

"No! My place is with my true love! And even if you do not give us your blessing, we shall marry!"

"Elsa your place is in the kingdom, as heir to the throne. Guards!" He called, but Elsa tore the gloves from her hands with venom and threw them on the ground angrily. She looked at her sister, and said loud enough for her to hear,

"I'm sorry Anna. I love you." And she shot ice at the guards, the power of it knocking them backwards. She grabbed Hiccup's hand and they ran out of the castle, out of the village, getting on Toothless quickly and flying away almost at the speed of sight.

**Anna's POV when Elsa shot the ice.**

_Holy cow! My sister has ice powers, a true love, and she just ran away to marry him! That's insane! Why would she have ice powers and not tell me about them? She would have if she could have, I know it! What is going on? _I thought as I ran into my room and collapsed on my bed. I sobbed into my pillow for an hour, then turned over and got off my bed.

"She must have written about it in her diary. Now I have to find it." I muttered to myself, and went into Elsa's room. It was unlocked, and I entered. I looked around her room, then opened a trunk that was hidden under her bed. I saw on top a book full of paper that were ink covered. I opened it, untying the knot that kept it closed. Old papers fell onto my lap, and I saw that they were drawings of myself and Elsa young. I was jumping off a pile of snow, a big pile of snow awaiting me. There were several others, then one where I was lying on the ground, my eyes closed, and Elsa was running towards me. Snow lay all around in great heaps, a snowman standing nearby, and the floor was coated in thick ice. I closed the book, carefully restoring the pictures of our childhood, and dug around carefully to try and find Elsa's diary. I found it, and skimmed it, trying to find one about her love. One in particular caught my eye; it was a few months ago, and it read thus.

_Dear Diary,_

_I feel so guilty about not being able to tell Anna all about my powers. But since I turned nineteen, my parents insisted that I keep my powers hidden, even though I knew they were stable and wanted to show her. I've read the passage where I describe my accident with her so often I fear to read it very often now, because the page is so worn. I've copied it onto another page in the diary. _

_I wish I could tell Anna about Hiccup. Tell her how when he twists his fingers around mine, I feel a tingle of warmth up my spine that I never felt. Tell her how I laugh and am happy with him, how I meet him in secret every night at the docks. I want to tell her about how his auburn brown hair swings when he runs, how it flattens when he flies on his dragon, Toothless, how his smile is so happy and confident, not fear stricken like mine normally is, except when I'm around him. I wish to tell her how when he comes up to me each night, he greets me in a way that's funny, but shows his love. I want to tell her about how he got his prosthetic leg, fighting a giant dragon called the Red Death to free other dragons, how he left Berk because no one appreciated him except the blacksmith who wasn't even related to him. I want to tell her how he touches me sometimes on my back, and my mind gets so fuzzy, but it's a good fuzzy. He and I told each other we love each other, and we do. I love him so much, I can hardly stand to be apart from him. I gave him a lock of my hair in an ice locket, and he gave me a lock of his hair, which I put in an ice locket, and I wear every day. His will never melt or break, so he wears it every day. _

_Once I was waiting by the docks, and he came up to me, and kissed me on the neck. It felt so...indescribable, like he was supposed to always be touching me. The first night we met at the docks, we laced our fingers together; they fit perfectly together. He ran his finger along my index finger, and I could feel his slightly calloused skin gently rubbing against mine. It was so nice. _

_Of course we have to restrain ourselves from committing the marital act before we're married, (I don't know when that will be) but other than that we don't restrain ourselves at all. Of course we haven't touched each other inappropriately but we have kissed. _

_When we first met, Toothless landed before me when I was riding, and he was going to kill me because he thought I was a danger. Hiccup said, "Hi I'm Hiccup, what's your name? Quick!" I told him and he said not to be angry because he couldn't help what he was about to do, then he kissed me. It was a short kiss, but it was the most wonderful thing in the world._

_I really want to tell Anna about our second kiss. It was so wonderful. We were flying above Arendelle at 3:00, and we stopped on the North Mountain to watch the sunrise. I almost got caught that time. I turned to Hiccup, and he kissed me. So maybe we opened our mouths a bit, but it was amazing._

_I love Anna and Hiccup so much, but I can't tell Anna about Hiccup about my powers, or anything. It was so unfair of our parents to separate us._

_Elsa._

Tears had rolled down my cheeks as I read about Hiccup, wishing that I knew him. I flipped through the pages, trying to find the page Elsa had described that told of her accident with me, and I found it, as well as a drawing of herself alone in her room. I read the entire story and grew rather angry at our parents for having done such a terrible thing. I found one passage entirely about Hiccup, and the night she described as the night she would never forget. She and Hiccup had gone ice skating in the winter, and Elsa had made an ice castle in the northern mountains. I made up my mind to go and visit it, one day. I took the trunk into my room, and spent the rest of the day curled up on my window seat, reading with the door locked.

**I know! I know! Where are Elsa and Hiccup? They'll be in the next chapter, tomorrow! Okay? Read and Review, that's my motto. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ta da! Here's the next chapter! I am so amazed at the kind reception this story has received! Thank you so much! Please look at my other user, icecrystal1999, and check out my other stories! Thanks! Enjoy the chapter, people. And um, excuse me, that 'friend',...is me.**

Elsa slid down her ice slide and crashed into Hiccup. She laughed and helped her husband up.

"Ah Hiccup, you seem to enjoy the company of the ground too much." She teased, and Hiccup pretended to pout.

"Hey..." He pouted, and Elsa said,

"Aw, that's so cute." Hiccup laughed and slid his arm around Elsa's waist, pulling her close to him. Elsa laughed and kissed him, tangling her fingers into his hair. When they pulled apart, Elsa was still in Hiccup's grasp, and she leaned against his arm.

"Let's go for a flight." Elsa said, and Hiccup cocked his head, considering.

"If you fly on Toothless." He replied, and Elsa grinned.

"If you ride on Snowbreath afterwards." Hiccup frowned jokingly and Elsa laughed. Hiccup smiled and said, sliding his hand up her back,

"You laugh so much more now." Elsa smiled softly as Hiccup's hand sent thrills of warmth up her spine, and replied,

"I have you now. You're my happiness and life."

"Likewise, milady." Hiccup kissed her again, sneakily moving his fingers to make Elsa feel weird. Elsa pulled away and crossed her arms, remaining in Hiccup's grasps.

"What?"

"You're trying to make me hungry, aren't you?" Hiccup grinned and replied, nuzzling her cheek,

"Of course. Come on, let's go for that flight." Elsa jumped onto a rock and imitated the Night Fury's roar which Toothless had shown her. Toothless flew over and rubbed around Elsa, then jumped on Hiccup, knocking him to the ground and licking him.

"Toothless, that's my job!" Elsa called, and the big lizard sat on his haunches, looking at Elsa with an adorable guilty look. Hiccup sat up on one elbow and wiped the slime from his face and flicked it at Toothless. Then he looked at Elsa questioningly,

"Licking me is your job?" Elsa crossed her arms and cocked her hip out, a funny look coming into her eyes.

"That was a way of saying kissing you is my job. Oh, may I have the honors?" She asked, lifting her hand, and Hiccup nodded. She caused a little stream of magic to whirl around Hiccup's face where the slime was, freezing it and lifting it off his face. Hiccup got up and went to Toothless getting on, behind the controls. Elsa took this as a sign to get on in front and she did, not attaching her safety cords and Toothless immediately took off, knowing who was on his back. (He and Elsa loved to go super fast.) He corkscrewed towards the clouds quickly, and since I don't wish to make you sick with dizzying descriptions, so I'll skip to when Elsa decided that it was Hiccup's turn to ride Snowbreath.

Hiccup jumped onto Snowbreath, who didn't have a saddle on, and Elsa said,

"So you ready for her?" Hiccup looked down at the blue Nadder and nodded.

"Okay! Snowbreath, insane!" She commanded, and Snowbreath went insane, trying to get Hiccup off her back, then went super fast, faster than Hiccup thought she could have gone. Then when Snowbreath heard a command from Elsa, she stopped and waited for Toothless to catch up. Hiccup was hanging on for dear life, and panting.

"Do you believe that she's special now?" Elsa teasingly asked. Hiccup looked up at her and replied,

"YES! Now let me back on Toothless please." Elsa laughed and jumped on Snowbreath the same time Hiccup landed on Toothless.

_Back at Arendelle._

Anna sighed as she opened Elsa's trunk, and pulled out a box covered in paper snowflakes and ice that strangely enough, even in the high heat of summer, never melted. She opened it, and took out a book that was bulging. It was a book Elsa had written that told of her adventures with Hiccup, in diary form. Anna flipped to the page she was on and shivered as she sat near her window.

2 years had passed since Elsa ran away, and Anna hadn't been engaged to any prince yet, because she refused anyone that was offered to her. She sighed again and wrapped a blanket around her shoulders, snuggling up against her pillows and opening the book to her place. She read the passage and it read thus.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was fantastic! Hiccup was teaching me how to ride Toothless. I love going super fast on Toothless. While I was flying, Hiccup drew a picture of me flying; he's so fantastic at drawing. It's as if I was real. I asked him to draw two more, one for my diary, and one for me to keep with me all the time in my secret pouch. At Berk, they didn't have drawing pencils and shading tools, so when I bought them for Hiccup and gave them to him, he was ecstatic. I showed him to use them, because I like drawing too, but he definitely outdoes me. I'm just going to let him draw from now on._

_I asked him to draw a picture of the two of us, sitting on the docks like we do every night. He did, and he drew one from the winter, where the snow was all around. He is just so amazing. _

_Hiccup kissed me again tonight. I love it when he does. It's so perfect; he puts his hand on my back, sliding it up and down as he kisses me, and traces his fingers along my frame, making me so vulnerable. Then he puts his other hand on my cheek, tracing my features on my face. When he pushes me down onto the dock, it's so natural, like it was supposed to happen. _

_I'm teaching Hiccup how to ride horses. It's so funny, he knows so much about dragons, but he hasn't ever been around a horse. I know so much about them, like he knows so much about dragons, but it's okay, it kind of bonds us._

_Elsa._

**_So long suckers! Lol Jk._**


	6. Chapter 6

Anna jumped up at a sound by the window and opened it. She found a parcel on the window sill, and picked it up, closing the window with a shiver. It was 3 books wrapped in leather, and they were alla decent thickness. She opened one, with a dragon curled around a snowflake, and saw a table of contents.

_Strike class:_

_Fear class:_

_Mystery class:_

And she turned the pages of the book. She found a page with an inscription to her, and two pictures.

_Dear Anna,_

_I hope this gives you joy. It is a copy of the dragon book. I thought it may give you pleasure to read about the dragons and know what sort of world I live in now. I have a deadly Nadder, that is green and pink. She's wild, but so much fun, and faithful. I asked Hiccup to draw these two pictures for you, because I have the greatest news! I'm pregnant! You can tell Mother and Father, if you wish. Merida, who has stayed my friend, as well as her mother and kingdom, is staying on the island with me. She fell in love with the dragons immediately. I'm afraid Elinor will be rather upset that I let Merida get a dragon. It's a Zippleback with only one head. It was unhealthy but she took care of it, and now it's never apart from her. _

_Goodbye, and I love you._

_Elsa._

Anna looked at the pictures, and saw that it was of her sister, with a rather large stomach, and a dragon curled up by her feet, with Hiccup on one knee looking straight forward. Anna looked at the picture closer, and got kind of creeped out. It was like he was really staring at her. She shivered and looked at the other picture, and giggled. It was Hiccup and Merida, who were standing with one fist clenched and and the other pointing at the other, and Elsa in between, one hand on Hiccup's chest and another on Merida's chest, and a face that was saying jokingly,

"Help!" Also, though Hiccup and Merida's faces were supposed to be angry, they were also happy. Anna giggled at the picture for a bit, then her smile faded, and she clutched the books and pictures to her chest. She really missed her sister.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Elsa laughed as Merida ran into the house, slamming into the wall.

"You really need to slow down!" Elsa exclaimed as Merida rubbed her side. Merida shook her fiery head of hair and said,

"Why wud I be after wantin' to slow doon? That's nae fun!" Elsa sighed and twirled her hands around, making a small flurry of snowflakes around her hands. Merida watched her and asked softly,

"Are ye hurtin'?" Elsa looked up and smiled sadly.

"I just wish I could see Anna. Is it normal during pregnancy to feel more depressed?" (Merida was an herbalist, if I didn't say that already.) Merida didn't reply, just went over to a shelf filled with herbs and pulled some down, making a tea.

"It's only natural to miss yer sister. Ye know, ye have a dragon, why no' go see her one day? Maybe before you have the baby." She stirred the now ready cup of tea and gave it to Elsa.

"Drink that. It'll ease the stomach pains." Elsa drank some of the tea and slid down in her seat, rubbing her now big tummy. Merida leaned on the wall and watched her cousin rub her stomach.

"Is it cramping, or are you thinking of the fact that _that's_ a baby?" Merida asked, pointing to Elsa's stomach. Elsa laughed and drank some more tea, and replied:

"I'm think of the fact that this is a baby, and maybe going to visit Anna. With Hiccup." Merida perked up.

"I think you should. I'll go get Hiccup so you can discuss it."

**Okay, next chapter will be up sooner! So.. later!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Hiccup! Elsa wants to talk to you!" Merida shouted as she flew into the clearing where Hiccup was.

"She's not hurting or anything, she just wants to talk." Merida assured him, and he followed her back to their house.

"Elsa, I got him!" Merida chirped as she ran around the house for no reason.

"OK, thanks Merida, but now you need to settle down for a minute." Merida plopped to the floor instantly, and stared at Elsa, waiting for her to talk. Elsa chuckled, and Hiccup sat down next to her.

"OK. Now, as Merida knows, I really miss Anna, and I'd like her to see me pregnant, so I was thinking, maybe we three could travel to the high mountains of Arendelle, sending a message to Anna beforehand telling her, and meet her there." Hiccup was quiet for a minute, then asked,

"Will she like me?" Elsa turned to him, grabbed his shirt, pulled him down, and kissed him, much to Merida's discomfort. Elsa then assured Hiccup,

Yes of course she will." Then the threesome began planning, and here we withdraw to the next day, in the morning.

Merida mounted her dragon, and took off with Hiccup and Elsa, towards the high mountains of Arendelle.

"So how fast can that dragon o' yers fly, Elsa?" Merida asked, and Elsa grinned. She nudged Frostbreath, and she flew forward at high speed.

"Whoa! That is surely fast!" Merida shouted in astonishment, and Hiccup chuckled as he watched his wife speed ahead of Merida, who was trying to catch up with her.

"Come on Hiccup! We have to hurry if we want to get there before sunset!" Elsa called, and Toothless put on speed, catching up with Merida easily. Frostbreath sensed Toothless coming, and increased her speed.

Anna was sitting on her balcony, wrapped in a cloak, and was exceedingly surprised when Merida, on a weird dragon landed on her balcony.

"Allo lassie!" Merida greeted cheerfully, and slid off her dragon. Anna jumped up and squeezed Merida.

"Come along! Ye're going ta see yer sister!" Merida hurried Anna towards her dragon, shoving her up onto it, and flew quickly to the mountains, where Elsa and Hiccup waited.

**You didn't REALLY think the meeting would be in this chapter, did you? Until next time, dearies!**


	8. Chapter 8

Anna slid off Merida's dragon and looked around the snow covered mountain. Then she saw Elsa and shrieked,

"Elsa!" Elsa turned and Anna ran to her, hugging her while she laughed and cried at the same time. Elsa laughed and hugged her sister back.

"Oh Elsa I missed you so much!" Anna exclaimed, stepping back. Elsa smiled and Hiccup came up next to her.

"Anna, this is Hiccup, my husband." Anna examined him, her blue eyes judging him and examining the man Elsa had left the kingdom for. Hiccup got a bit nervous and glanced at Elsa, who was watching Anna. Then Anna smiled and hugged Hiccup.

"I'm Anna. Glad I finally get to meet my brother! I've always wanted a brother. Not that having a sister wasn't great it was but a brother can do stuff like take you out on a horse and teach you how to sword fight even though I already know how and,"

"Anna!" Elsa exclaimed, and Anna clamped her mouth shut, glancing over at Elsa to see if she'd offended someone. Luckily, Elsa was smiling, and Anna laughed in relief, then pulled her hands up to her chest as Toothless sniffed her.

"Elsa. Who's that." She whispered, glancing at her sister then at Toothless with wide eyes.

"That's Toothless, Hiccup's dragon. Let him smell you then see if he'll let you pet him." Anna did as instructed and Toothless gave an approving purr, then went back to Elsa and curled up around her feet. Hiccup put his hands on his hips and glared at the Night Fury, who blinked innocently at Hiccup.

"Treacherous lizard." Hiccup grumbled. Elsa laughed and bent down, petting Toothless.

**Ok, that was short, and really lame, but the surprise christmas chapter is up next!**


End file.
